The aim of this project is to enable accurate acquisition of distortion product otoacoustic emission (DPOAE) measurements in relatively high noise environments for use in hearing evaluations and screening. DPOAE measurements have been shown to be an effective and efficient method for screening infant, children, and adult hearing. Environmental noise, however, has been shown to adversely affect the ability to successfully obtain DPOAE measurements, especially at frequencies below 1500 Hz. We will achieve our aim by developing a narrow-band, adaptive active noise reduction system that will seamlessly augment existing DPOAE measurement protocols. Our innovation will supplement existing DPOAE measurement systems with both low-cost acoustic hardware and advanced signal processing techniques. By reducing background noise levels in a narrow frequency band near the DPOAE test frequencies, we will enable higher signal-to-noise ratio DPOAE measurement sequences. The increased SNR will result in the ability to obtain DPOAE measurements in relatively high noise environments such as the newborn intensive care unit and nursery, offices of pediatricians, schools without special audiology facilities, field hospitals, and remote or mobile clinics.